Trivial Musings
by Max the bish deliverer
Summary: Frustrated...maybe. But Ichigo did know one thing. He'd never be able to eat another popsicle again...


Trivial Musings:

By: Max the bish deliverer

Original Posted: Lj-user"Merryhellraiser" Community"Kurosaki Clinic"

Rating: PG-12 for innuendo mainly.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own 'em.

He'd never be able to eat a Popsicle again, Ichigo realized as he watched Rukia mercilessly rip at the package, having no honest clue as to open it, but refusing to get or even dare ask for help. Of course he was more then happy to open the package, but it was a bit more satisfying watching her suffer just a little while longer.

Blame the fact that he was still a bit hung up over her last soul-shove.

That one had hurt.

But he was a big boy, he wouldn't cry because he oft got his ass kicked by a girl.

Like hell he'd admit though but moving on.

A quiet "rip," followed by a curse, alerted him to her progress. He quickly murdered the forming smile as she thrust the mutilated package at him, indigo eyes wide and tears in a look that would have made a lesser man, say "Keigo", melt.

Too bad for her, he knew better. Having two younger sisters was one of those life-building experiences and he could only pray that those two stayed the way they were throughout that dreaded time known as "puberty." If one was to look for evidence as to why he dreaded that time, look at Tatsuki.

He shuddered before narrowing his eyes in glee, uncovering the frozen treat and using the paper as a handle cover before returning it.

Rukia stared at the Popsicle before muttering "thank you."

Silence ensued as he tried to figure out just how much saying that had killed her before looking up at her liquid-covered hand.

Wait.

Someone tell him that she at least knew the purpose of a Popsicle, besides what Mizuiro would tell you and you could bank that that player was almost always wrong.

"Rukia, eat the Popsicle," he stated, orso commanded before he'd give into the urge to steal the damned thing and eat it himself.

She looked up at him blankly before going back to watch the ice melt. "How," she muttered as her upper lip rose in disgust of her sticky-multi-colored hand.

He stopped.

Blinked a few times.

His lips twitched because man, did he hear her wrong or what?

Then he blinked some more as her question finally sank into his brain.

A chuckle couldn't help but sneak out as he wondered just how the hell to explain it without getting anyone into trouble. "Easy," he shrugged. "Just put it in your mouth and suck."

A fine, black eyebrow rose as she absorbed what he said so flippantly. "Okay," she responded before obeying, shock at the cold, her tongue licking off the juice that melted. "Like this?" She swirled her tongue around the tip before looking at Ichigo for confirmation.

He was not watching this.

Paying more attention to the ground then the young woman next to him, he was apparently sending out signs for her to get his attention using other means.

"Chizuru said that some girls do sort of the same thing to guys, oh what did she call it, giving _hmmmfph_!" Her remark was cut off by Ichigo hand clapping onto her mouth and the other sending her treat flying in an arc before exploding on the grass.

"Remind me to cut down on your manga allowance." He muttered dryly, not really caring that she was trying to pry his hand off of her face.

Something wet trailed across that same palm as she apparently decided to play dirty.

Forcing his weight forward, he set her back on the grass before leaning over and glaring. "And no more trivia from Chizuru for you. Renji would kill me if you were corrupted any further." He let her face go, mindlessly wiping his hand off on a pants leg before getting up.

"What the hell?!" she exploded about five seconds after getting up herself.

"Hush, woman." He barked, shoving his hands in his pockets and shifting them around uncomfortably. "Let's go home, it's getting dark." Ichigo turned around and started walking, his pace slow for Rukia to catch up.

_He'd never be able to eat another Popsicle again..._


End file.
